The Last Two Airbenders
by Miz Candi Gurl
Summary: What if Aang wasn't really the last airbender?
1. Airbender Candi

The Last Two Airbenders

~The Long Lost Airbender~

It has been two weeks since the war ended. One day, Aang was packing up so he could go back, and visit the Southern Air Temple. Appa slammed his tail down excitedly to the point he shook Aang's apartment in Ba Sing Sae.

Aang hopped down off of him, "I know, buddy. Isn't this great? We're going to stay there for a few days though-just to clean up just in case new airbenders come back."

Back in Aang's apartment, Katara was looking out the window, curiously, "Sokka, do you know where Aang is going?" She went over to him.

Sokka, who was sitting on the floor with Suki and MoMo, looked up at her, "Oh, he said something about going back to the Southern Air Temple and clean up. That's all I know for much." He turned back around, and continued talking to Suki. Quickly, Katara and MoMo zoomed out of the apartment, and caught Aang just in time.

"Aang, wait!" Katara ran up along Appa's long, furry tail. "We're coming, too!!!" She sat down next to Aang as Appa flew off. "Why didn't you tell me that you're going back?"

Aang blushed with guilt, "Oh, uh, I figured that you didn't want to come, since we've been traveling together ever since we first met."

"So, it doesn't matter," Katara kissed Aang on the cheek, "I love you."

Aang shook his head, laughing, "It doesn't mean anything. I love you, too, but I decided to give you a break--" BOOM!!! The loud rumble sound shook the whole town of Ba Sing Sae, and scared Appa out of his flying pattern. So when they made it to the outer wall of Ba Sing Sae, Appa landed safely on the ground. Aang hopped down off of Appa, "What the heck was that BOOM sound?"

Katara, who was covering her ears, followed him, "I don't know. Let's—Wait! Aang, look!!" She pointed a young girl with long black hair that ended all the way up to her bottom.

The girl was wearing air nomad clothing. Plus, she had blue arrow tattoos. She was also airbending!

Katara shook her head, "I know that she's not airbending."

"She is!" Aang whispered. "But that's impossible though. I thought I was the last airbender. Aang closed his eyes. He now knew that he wasn't the only airbender anymore. He also knew that the girl didn't know anything about the war. So he went up to her. "Hey, girl. Over here!"

The girl turned around and gasped, "AH!" She quickly flew over to Appa, and hid behind him, with her flying glider.

Aang looked at her real closely in the eye. He smiled, and went over to her, "Candi?"

"Speaking." The girl slowly came back out.

Aang grabbed her hand, and pulled her out from behind Appa, "Don't tell me that you don't remember me. Oh come on. Say something, girl."

Candi glared at Aang for ten seconds, and then looked down at his hands. She gasped, "Aang if you touch me again, you'll be a roasted arrow-headed duck!"

Aang laughed, "You haven't changed! Yep, you're definitely Candi!"

Candi and Katara glanced at each other, and asked, "Who's this?"

Aang went between them just in case they might get into a fight, "Oh, Candi, this is my girlfriend, Katara, the waterbender-the only waterbender of the entire South Pole." Candi bowed politely to Katara. "And Katara," Aang continued, "this is Candi. We met each other when we were just toddlers. She's really smart, and she learns very fast. When she turned four and when I turned five, she already mastered thirty-five levels of airbending, and now, I only mastered thirty-four. She's from the Western Air Temple." Katara bowed back at Candi.

Katara went over to her, "So, how come we haven't heard from you?"

Aang nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Candi grinned with guilt, "Well, I just got out of an iceberg last night."

"OH!" Aang slapped himself, "I remember now. You sent me a letter, saying that you wanted to see the world. So you decided to run away. I thought you were kidding."

Candi chuckled, "You should know me by now. Once I say something that I wanted to do, I will do it. You see, that night right after I sent that letter, I left out into the ocean with my glider. Then I grew very tired, and accidently fell into the ocean. I tried to create an air bubble so I can breathe, but I guess that the bubble froze, since I was in the South Pole waters."

"That's what happened to me, too." Aang pat her. "The monks tried to send me over to the Western Air Temple to complete my training, so I flew away on Appa, and then we got caught in the middle of a storm. Then I tried to create an air bubble in the water, and then it froze. One hundred years later, Katara and her brother, Sokka released me."

"WAIT!" Candi backed away. "One hundred? What are you saying, Aang?"

Aang followed her around, including Katara, "I'm saying that you're one-hundred eleven years old. You were in there for one-hundred years and several months. Our people were wiped out by the fire nation right after I disappeared. Then I found out that we were in the middle of a war. Two weeks ago, the war just ended. So…you missed all the action, Candi."

Candi shook her head, "What?" Tears crept out of her eyes.

Katara ran over to her, "Candi, it's OK. We got your back now."

Candi took out her glider, "I-I-I-I'm going back home. I want to take a look at all the temples."

Aang tried to grab her hand, "Wait, we were just going there." Candi suddenly flew off quick without saying anything.

Katara hopped on Appa and pat MoMo, "Do you think we'll be able to catch up to her, Aang?"

Aang just sat down next to her, "Well, the way I know her, she'll be there in an hour. We'll get there in three hours. So she'll beat us there. When she's upset in any way, she gets things done quicker than she used too. Appa, yip-yip."

Katara began to worry, "I hope she doesn't get too upset."

"She will," Aang sat back, "Even though she's smart, she gets upset very easily. Seeing skeletons is the worst for her."

"We still have to help her," Katara sat back with him. "I don't like seeing kids very upset. She's helpless, like you when you found out that your people were wiped out."

"You're right." He cleared his throat.


	2. The Temple Visits

~The SOUTHERN AIR TEMPLE~

Three hours later, Aang and Katara made it to the Southern Air Temple on Appa. Katara hopped down, holding Aang's right hand, "Are you sure that she's going to be here?"

"Yep," Aang shivered, "this is the closest temple from Ba Sing Sae. Let's split up and look for her."

Katara nodded with agreement, "Let's. I'll search the towers and the rooms."

"Great!" Aang made his air scooter, and hopped on it, "I'll search the outside areas where we used to play at." Katara went over to Aang and gave him a short good luck kiss, and then ran inside the temple.

Katara called out, "Candi. Candi? Candi! Are you in here?"

In the tallest tower, Candi was looking at the skeletons on the floor and in the hallways. She began to cry in rage. Her heart just split in half, and caused her whole body to ache. She accidently fell to the ground, and lied there, crying. Right at that second, her heart shredded into many pieces. "Why?"

Katara entered the room, "Hello? Oh, there you are." She went over to Candi, "AANG! I FOUND HER!" She touched Candi's arm; it was cold and stiffed. "Can you get up?" Candi looked up at her, and slowly shook her head. "Okay," Katara grabbed her, and lied her down on the bed, "here, just lay there for a second." Candi began to sob while Katara was sitting next to her.

Aang appeared in the room, "Oh! This is my room. What's wrong?"

Katara stood up, "She can't move."

"Oh," he replied, "This happens every time she's VERY upset. When her heart is broken, it sends all sorts of pain through her body until her body stiffens up to the point she can't move at all." He slowly walked up to Candi, "Hey, I know how you feel, Candi. Here, I'll fix you up." He pulled both of her legs until he heard a POP in her knee. "There. Katara, do the arms and I'll get her back—wait…hold up." Katara paused, and glanced at Aang. "Katara, you're a girl. You do her back, and I'll do the arms." He released her arms until she was finally being able to move. Katara helped straightening up Candi's back.

Katara took out her blue handkerchief, and wiped the tears off of Candi's face, "Here, let's clean up your face, shall we?" Candi took the handkerchief, and tucked it in her cape.

Aang picked up Candi, "Do you want to go to the Western Air Temple, and visit your room?"

Candi nodded, "Yes, please." She closed her eyes.

Appa appeared at the room window. Aang gave Candi to Katara, "Katara, put her onboard."

"Sure," Katara hopped on Appa and placed Candi on Appa's back, "Don't worry. We're leaving in a few moments."

Candi opened her eyes, "I don't feel so good."

"How?" Katara and Aang asked.

"I feel very cold," Candi sighed, "My feet feel very numb. I can't feel anything."

"Appa, yip-yip." Katara pulled Candi's shoes off as Appa flew off. "I think I can fix that-no promises though. Let's just see." MoMo quietly walked over to Candi, and licked her face.

Candi smiled sweetly, "Is that a flying lemur?"

"Yep," Aang winked at her, "That's MoMo."

Katara finished looking at the numbness of her feet, "Well, I see what you're talking about. I fixed partial of the numbness. The reason why you're so numb is because you're…well, you're dying."

"WHAT?!!!!!?" Aang turned around, facing Candi and Katara. "Are you SERIOUS!!??"

Candi took a deep breath, "Yeah, I meant to tell you that on the letter, Aang, before I left. I didn't want to die at my temple. As I explore the world, I'll die as a real nomad. But we don't know what I'm dying from anyway."

"But Candi," Aang sat beside her, "we've been buds ever since we were just toddlers. There must be a cure for this. I can't afford to lose you again. I lost you once because we were separated. The second time is when you ran away. The third time is when I disappeared for one-hundred years. And we finally reunited. I love you like a sis. And Katara does too, even though ya'll just met. So there must be something to save your life."

Candi grinned, "I don't know about the cure thing. All my life studying before I left, I never heard of one cure. I love you too, like a brother."

Katara snapped her fingers at Aang to get his attention, "Aang! The spirit water!"

"Oh, that's one cure." Aang sat Candi up.

Candi looked at Katara, "What spirit water?"

Katara answered, "The spirit water from the North Pole. I had one. Then Aang got shot with lightning; he was gone, until I gave him the water."

"But Katara," Aang rubbed Candi's arm, "didn't you say that you was out of it?"

"Yeah," Katara nodded, "but who says that we can't go back and get another one for our friend? It's an emergency."

"You're right." Aang looked down at Candi.

~THE WESTERN AIR TEMPLE~

Two hours went by. They finally made it to the Western Air Temple. It was getting cold, since it was getting closet to fall.

"So," Katara helped Candi down off of Appa, "where should we go first?"

Candi glared at her home temple; partial of the temple was destroyed. "Well, I do want to visit my once-home. I usually visit my parents on the weekend."

"Parents?" Aang paused. "None of us had parents. We all were raised by monks."

"You don't know, Aang," Candi replied, "When you was born, you was taken from your parents because you was the avatar, and Monk Gyasto took you under his wing ever since. That's why you don't know parents that much. He might be like a father to you. But you don't know mothers, though. For us, we just go to our house nearby and see our parents."

"Oh," Aang looked away, "I see now. No wonder why my friends left the temple during the weekend. What was your mother like?"

"It's kind of hard to explain," Candi grabbed her glider. "I think Katara can tell you. Doesn't she have parents?"

Katara replied, "Yeah, but my mom was killed in a Fire Nation Raid. So me and my brother lived with our dad for several years, and then he left off to help fight off the fire nation. So all that time, we lived with our grandmother, Gran-Gran."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Candi opened her glider, "I guess that our mothers were killed the same way."

"Yep, they did." She replied back.

Candi flew off to the top of the mountain, as Aang held Katara, and carried her all the way to the top. At the top, there was a nice house, not destroyed. Candi, Katara, Aang, and MoMo went inside. Inside, there was a skeleton in the middle of the floor, with a broken jaw.

Candi pointed, "That's my dad. He had a broken jaw. He couldn't talk. We weren't actually bonded together much. Only me and my mom were." She continued looking around the neat house. There was no mess made in the house. There was no speck of ash any where. Candi appeared at her parents' room door. The room inside, was a disaster. The bed was burnt up. The golden vase was now a flat, golden plate. The only thing that wasn't destroyed was the huge mirror on the back wall. On the mirror, there was a skeleton with black ash all over it. Candi closed her eyes, "Mom." Suddenly, she saw what happened to her in the past during the ambush. "Mom was trying to fight back. The fire nation soldier blew fire at her all the way to the mirror." She went over to the mirror, removed the skeleton, and wiped off the ash on the mirror with a blanket.

Aang bent down, "I'm sorry, Candi."

On the mirror, there was a beautiful woman standing there, smiling at the kids.

Candi touched the mirror, "Mom?"

The woman got closer, "Hey, darling. I missed you. Why did you leave us? Your friends?"

Candi answered sadly, "As I die, I wanted to explore the world." She quickly grabbed a piece of wood, and threw it at the mirror. The mirror broke into many pieces. Candi cried


	3. The Cure Search

~THE SEARCH FOR THE CURE~

Later on that day, Candi went out to sit on top of the temple, to calm down. The afternoon shone on her head to make it look like it was brown.

Down below, where Appa was, Aang and Katara were looking up at Candi, very concerned. Aang asked, "What should we do? I don't want to lose my friend. I can't afford it. I already lost a lot of people. Now I can't lose her again."

Katara shrugged her shoulders, "I know. Why don't we just go and search for the cure. We can go back to the North Pole. But we have to get there as soon as possible though. Life is very short for her now. Her time is coming soon, Aang."

Aang crossed his arms, "Let's hurry up and get her, then. I don't feel like losing her. You don't want to see me when I lose my best friend over three times."

"What if she doesn't cheer up and don't come with us?" She grabbed the rope on Appa's horns.

A light bulb just lit up above Aang's head, "I got it! I know what to do. Before when we were young, we touch each other's tickle spots, and hotspots. But if I were you, you touch her hotspot. Trust me, she will get up."

"Where is it, Aang?"

Aang whispered into her ear, "It's at the top of her back. Her tickle spot is on her sides, underarms, and the feet. But go with the sides."

"Okay, Aang," she squatted down, "give me a boost up there." Aang airbended Katara all the way up to the top of the temple. Katara sat down next to the sad girl, "Hey Candi. We're going out to find the cure. Come with us."

"Oh hi, Katara." Candi waved, "Nah, it's alright. I'll stay here and die here. All of this is my fault."

"Look," Katara touched her hotspot, "you're coming with us, whether you like it or not. You're not going to die here, not any where. You're going to be saved. Now let's go."

Candi quickly hopped up quickly into the air, "Okay, okay! I'm coming!"

Katara whistled, "Aang, let's go!" Aang approached the top with Appa. Candi and Katara hopped on Appa. Appa flew away.

Hours went by. It has been two hours after sunset. It was pitch black dark. All they could see were stars.

Candi was getting sleepy, MoMo was already asleep, and Aang was halfway asleep, including Katara.

Candi looked down at the ocean below them. Aang got up and tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm Ok," she lied down, "Just go to sleep, Aang. I'm just cold, and I can't sleep. We're getting close to the North Pole."

Katara slowly got up, "Did she say that she was cold?" Aang nodded. Katara reached into her bag, and gave Candi her coat. Aang smiled happily at Katara, felicitously.

Candi chuckled, "Thanks, Katara."

Katara sat next to her and Aang, "No problem. Any time." She saw Aang looking at her. Aang shrugged his shoulders.

Now as you can see, even though Katara and Candi just met, they were already bonded to each other, like sisters. This time, Katara wasn't jealous at all. She understood Aang's relationship with Candi. She decided to keep Candi company since Candi lost almost everything.

Aang asked, "What's your relationship with kids?"

"Well," Katara relaxed, "since I really love kids, it's to the point when I want to become a nurse, and adopt kids. That's me though. But for her, it's the same way. She lost almost everything she love, so I decided to help her out, and make her believe that she didn't lose anything. She's not alone."

"Katara, you are absolutely right."

The next morning, Candi sat straight up, "What the?" Appa was sleep swimming in the icy water. Aang and Katara were asleep, and MoMo was on Candi's lap, awake. Around them, there were ice sticking out of the water, and there were a few glaciers hanging around in the area.

Appa finally woke up. He swam faster until he arrived at the gates of the North Pole. Katara woke up and yawned, "Oh, Aang, we're here."

Aang woke up, "Okay. OPEN THE GATE!" He called out to the guards. They opened the gates and let them in.

Candi gasped with amazement, "Wow, bizarre! This place is amazing!"

Aang took a deep breath, "Now all we have to do is find the person who knows everything about the spirit water."

Aang asked the townspeople, "Excuse me, do either ya'll know where we can find the spirit water for our very sick friend?"

One man came up to Appa, "Yes, it's from the Spirit Ways."

Katara finally remembered, "Oh, I know where it is. I remember now. Just keep on going straight until the dead end, and then make a right." Appa swam off, following Katara's command.

They finally made it into the warm area of the North Pole. Aang sat down on the grass, "Okay, where is the spirit water?"

Katara gasped, "It's all gone!" Candi began to cough continuously. Katara said, "We need to take Candi to a doctor. Actually, let's take her to my once-healing class." So they took Candi to the healing class in town.

The old woman came up, "A very sick person?"

"Yes," Aang bowed, "can you see if you can do anything about it? She's dying."

"Well, let's see what I can do." She took Candi into the back room, "You two can wait here. I have no classes today."

Katara and Aang sat down worried about Candi. A tear ran down Aang's face, "Katara?"

Katara faced him, "Yes, Aang?"

"I'm scared." He hid his head between Katara and the wall.

Katara hugged him, "I'm scared too."

Two hours later, the old woman came back out, "Can you two come here please?" Her voice sounded so down. It sounded like there was something definitely up.

"Well?" Aang and Katara sat down.

The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry. My healing powers won't work at this rate. I can't help stop the numbness from increasing now. It's getting worst every two minutes."

Candi sat her head up, "What?" She sounded upset and shocked at the same time.

"If that isn't bad enough," the doctor faced her, "you're suffering from a deadly poison, SH321. Someone poisoned you before you disappeared. Your temperature is increasing rapidly." Candi sat up all the way, and looked around terrified. "Now, there's nothing I can do, but to tell you where they moved the cure."

Katara stood up, "Where is it?"

The woman pointed far out to the ocean, "They took it to Ba Sing Sae to cure some of the sickness."

"But," Aang placed his hand on Candi's forehead, "I don't understand. How come the poison didn't take affect while she was in the iceberg? And why would anyone poison her?"

"I don't know," the woman spoke softly in a sorry voice, "but from the way it looks right now, it's really killing her." Katara stood quiet and her eyes were watery. "But the sooner you get the cure into the body, the faster it'll take affect. If you give it to her right after she dies, it'll take a few months to rebuild up the cells, and take all of the poison. She'll have the real major body shut down in exactly thirty hours. You'll have that much time to save her." The three kids stared at her with the sad faces. "The girl is toasted, Aang."

That night, Aang and Katara took off on Appa, taking Candi with them. Candi was breathing slowly that night. As time went by during the night, her heart rate began to slow down. Katara and Aang were looking at her to make sure she was alright.

The early afternoon, Aang and Katara were taking turns watching Candi. They were three hours away from Ba Sing Sae. And they only have four hours to save Candi. Later, they finally made it to Ba Sing Sae. Now they have exactly an hour to find the cure in the city. Aang, and Katara asked help from Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Zuko to find the cure.


	4. Found the Cure but Meets Candi's Death

~Candi's Death~

It has been fifty-five minutes, and no one found the cure. The gang met up at the plains outside of Ba Sing Sae. Candi had trouble breathing.

Zuko looked around, "Where's Toph?"

Candi suddenly fell to the ground. Aang ran over to her, "Candi! No." He grabbed her hands, so did Katara.

Candi turned her head, facing them, "Aang….Katara….."

They heard Toph's voice calling out from the distance, "I FOUND THE CURE!!!"

Katara touched Candi's foot, "Can you feel that?"

Candi's voice was fading away, and she could barely open her eyes, "No. What are you doing?"

Katara rubbed her hair, "I was touching your foot." There was a deep rumble sound getting closer.

Candi's voice faded away, "H--?"

Aang began to sob, "It's OK. It's just Toph. She's coming with the cure. Just hold on tight."

Candi tried to talk but she couldn't. Katara looked at her. Slowly, Candi laid her head down on Katara's lap. Her heart stopped. She was gone.

Aang shook his head and shook Candi, "NO!!!"

Toph approached the area, out of breath, "Here…I…got it….It was….on the…other side of the….city."

Sokka bowed down, "You're four seconds late, Toph."

Toph sat down, feeling very guilty, "OH! I always fail. I'm sorry. I came as fast as I can."

"It's Ok, Toph." Katara and Aang said.

Aang took the spirit water, "Well, let's give it to her now. It's better off with rebuilding new cells, and losing poison, than not giving it to her." Katara took the spirit water and placed it on Candi's chest, where her heart was at.

Aang picked up Candi and took her to his apartment with the rest of the gang. Every day, everyone would go in to the room, and pray that Candi would be Ok.


	5. Candi's Revival

~THE REVIVAL OF CANDI~

Now all Candi could hear was her heart beating very slowly. Each day, her heart rate was increasing into its normal rate until she couldn't hear it anymore.

Aang's voice echoed in her head, "Candi? Candi? Are you Ok?"

Later, Katara's voice came and echoed in her head, "Candi-Girl? Candi? Candi!" Finally, Candi carefully opened her eyes. Everything was a blur at first. "Over here," Katara whispered.

Candi's vision became very clear. She looked to her right; Katara was sitting next to her. Candi whispered, "Katara?"

Katara smiled with relief, "You're Ok! How do you feel? Aang cried every day."

Candi closed her eyes, "I'm…alright." Katara bent down and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"You see, Toph found the cure. But she arrived four seconds late. Of course, we still placed the cure in your body. Ever since then, we all prayed."

Candi just stood quiet with her eyes closed for eleven seconds, to catch watch she just said. She suddenly opened her eyes, "Why?" Katara turned back around, looking at her. Candi sat up. Her eyes were watery, and around her eyes were pinkish-red.

Katara helped her sit up all the way, "Oh, here. Let me help."

Candi was ABOUT to cry, "Why did ya'll cure me? I was better off dead. I saw my mom and dad, including my friends. Next, my world went black. I heard Aang's voice first, then yours. And I just found out that ya'll still cured me. For what though? Why Katara? Why?" She sobbed.

"Don't you understand why we cured you?" Katara lifted up Candi's head to get her attention. "We both love you. We don't want anything happening to you."

Candi just sat there and glared at her in the dimly lit room.

Aang came in, "OMG! You're awake!" He hugged Candi tightly. "I thought I lost you until Toph came with the spirit water. Then I knew for sure that you'll be Ok afterwards. Me and Katara cried-but not for us. We cry for you because there's no one in this world who would love you like we do. That's what we did in our prayer, and in our sleep. Now let both of us help you out, sis. We will look after you, and we'll ALWAYS have your back. When ever you need us, we're always there for you. Just let us know."

Candi grinned, "Aang….Katara, ya'll really do care. At first that night, I thought ya'll were kidding."

Katara shook her head, "No we weren't. You thought wrong."

"Trust me," said Aang, "you should know me by now. Anything I say that I'll do, or what I want to do, I'll do it. Even that night; what we said that, that's what we meant. There is no joke about it."

"Now," Katara stood Candi up, "me and Aang talked. We agreed that when you wake up, the three of us would move out of here, and move to the Eastern Air Temple where it's very peaceful. And Guru Pathik will be teaching Aang more things about becoming a real Monk."

Aang and Katara spoke, "So will you please come with us?"

Candi knew she wanted to do that. Her heart built back up, "Yes, I will!" That's when she knew that she wasn't the only one, and she didn't lose everything. She still has Aang and Katara, the ones who really care about her.

Two days later, Aang, Katara, Candi left Ba Sing Sae with Appa and MoMo, to the Eastern Air Temple


End file.
